


Midnight confessions

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: For the first time in years, Harry spends the holidays with the Dursleys. When his aunt and uncle heads to bed the cousins both forgive and confess.





	Midnight confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Minis-fest 2018 round for the prompt Dudley/Harry "For the first time in years, Harry spends the holidays with the Dursleys."

The two young men sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, their backs against the sofa while they were drinking, Christmas music playing in the background on the radio. There was something strange about the atmosphere that night, but Harry assumed it was because for the first time in years he was back in the house he grew up in, having accepted his aunt and uncle’s Christmas invitation, an invitation he assumed came from Dudley because the elderly couple didn’t seem to be nearly as interested in having him there as Dudley was.

Many things were similar to when he was younger, Dudley still received a whole bunch of gifts which he didn’t need, his aunt and uncle gave each other expensive gifts they didn’t need, but that year Harry also received a gifts, and they weren’t Dudley’s old stuff. He got a watch and socks from his former caretakers, they were of course not the best quality but Harry didn’t care about that.

The clock struck midnight, his aunt and uncle had left the two of them alone an hour earlier, which was when Dudley and Harry decided to raid Vernon’s liquor cabinet. Being with Dudley wasn’t anything like when he was with his former Hogwarts friends. Whenever he was with his friends they would talk about the fun they shared when they were younger, if he chose to talk about their past with Dudley it would only bring back bad memories.

“Eh, Harry, there was one thing I wanted to give you but didn’t earlier.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t know if you remember, but when you went away to Hogwarts I was really angry with you, so when you were gone I stole one of your toys.” Dudley reached down in his pocket and pulled out a tiny horse, offering it to Harry who reached for it.

Looking at the toy he somehow remembered it, but it was so long ago, and because he started at Hogwarts and was given everything he might have wanted he no longer cared about the castaway toys he was so kindly allowed to play with.

“Thanks.”  Looking at his cousin he could see the way he somehow relaxed, maybe he’d been worried Harry would get angry about him stealing a toy, which was why Harry would never tell Dudley he could barely remember the horse.

“You know Dudley, you don’t really need to feel bad about things you did when you were younger, everyone can do stupid things when they are young. It’s all about what you do once you realise you don’t want to be a shitty person. Because I see you’ve changed I forgive you.”

It was visible the conversation didn’t have the effect Harry hoped it would as Dudley looked far more shattered than even before. When Harry could see tears building up up in Dudley’s eyes he felt horrible even though he didn’t know what he’d said which could cause him to react that way.

Feeling responsible Harry pulled Dudley into a hug as soon as tears started staining Dudley’s face, not even thinking he might be crossing Dudley’s intime zone. “Did I say something wrong? I didn’t mean to.”

“No, it’s not that,” Dudley said as he wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tightly. “You’re the only one I know from my childhood who has been good to me, and I really don’t deserve it after the way I treated you back then.”

“Only one? What are you talking about?” Harry wasn’t the only person Dudley had tormented back when they were kids, but Dudley also had a lot of friends.

Dudley pulled back and found his glass filled with vodka, swallowing the remaining liquid quickly. “Didn’t you hear? I’m gay, and all my friends has kicked me out of the group, the only people who aren’t treating me bad are the new friend I’ve made. Mom and dad doesn't know, or if they do they pretend it’s not real.”

It wouldn’t surprise Harry if his aunt and uncle did know and tried to pretend everything was as normal as ever, that was something they were great at.

“If they wouldn’t accept you then they weren’t really friends to begin with.” While Harry never really had any friends before Hogwarts he knew how it felt being kicked out, something which usually happened because Dudley threatened those who did dare try to make contact with him in the first place.

“See, how can you be this nice after everything I’ve done to you?”

“I think it’s because I’ve seen far worse things during the war.”

“I almost forgot there was a war going on under our noses the entire time, and the thought of you being the one who had to fight them is just wrong, you were only a kid. If I had been in your shoes I would have died instantly.”

“I’m sure you could have fought them back if you wanted to, I have one friend who everyone believed to be the weakest link amongst us, even he fought back and killed Voldemort’s snake.”

“I’m so sorry,” Dudley apologised again and pulled Harry into a hug. “I should have treated you better.” Dudley regretted everything he’d done, which was far more than Harry could ever have hoped for. 

Harry had no idea his cousin was gay, and he would never have expected him to confess to Harry, and never in a million years had he imagined Dudley would kiss him, which was why he didn’t know what to do when Dudley let go of Harry before pressing his lips against Harry’s shocked ones.

“I’m sorry,” Dudley apologised as he pulled away, almost as if he’d hurt Harry.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was because he’d been alone for two years, but Harry found himself doing something even far more shocking, he pulled Dudley back into the kiss. Dudley was also startled by the sudden change but he quickly gave in to Harry’s kisses, moving closer until Harry could no longer sit upright. As he fell backwards Dudley followed, his larger form covering Harry’s small one. Dudley tasted like alcohol, not that Harry thought his breath was any better seeing as they drank the same things.

His mind shifted from what Dudley tasted like to the fact that Dudley’s hand was making its way into his trousers. When Dudley’s large fingers grabbed his hardening cock Harry moaned into Dudley’s mouth, lifting his hips so his cock would fuck Dudley’s fist.

Pulling away for a moment Dudley grabbed both his trousers and briefs and pulled them off with ease, then he swallowed it whole. Harry moaned loudly before remembering his aunt and uncle were upstairs, not wanting the elderly couple to find him like that he covered his mouth with his hand.

Without a warning Dudley spread Harry’s legs and began licking a trial up and down Harry’s cock before sucking his balls into his mouth, teasing them by rolling his tongue around them. Harry’s eyes rolled back into his head at the extreme sensation, nobody had ever done that to him, not that he’d ever thought it would feel that great. He wondered for a second how long Dudley had been with his gay because his mouth certainly knew what it was doing.

When Harry thought he couldn’t take more Dudley lifted his legs slightly and leaned down to lick Harry’s ass. Having barely had normal sex with a girl Harry never imagined being licked in the ass would feel so nice. He could feel Dudley’s tongue move in and out, rolling around inside him, making him forget everything about his relatives upstairs.

“Shhh,” Dudley said as he pulled away from Harry’s ass, covering Harry’s mouth with his hand.

“Wait, I know what we can do,” Harry said and reached for his trousers, pulling out his wand and casting a silencing charm on the whole room. “There, they can’t hear us now.”

“Seriously? Magic is so cool.” Hearing his cousin say magic was cool was almost as incredible as him asking for forgiveness. “Harry, can I fuck you?”

The night was full of things Harry never imagined he would do, and he didn’t see why he would stop trying new things simply because he didn’t know how it would feel. “Fuck me,” he begged, causing Dudley to moan deeply. After kissing Harry deeply he quickly removing his own clothes, Harry pulled off his sweater as well, knowing it would be too hot to wear if Dudley continued to do such amazing things to him.

“Turn around,” Dudley ordered. Harry did as he wished and rested his upper body against the sofa, his ass in the air ready for whatever Dudley planned to do. The familiar feeling of Dudley’s tongue returned, causing his legs to tremble beneath him. Suddenly he felt something long and hard push into his ass and guessed it had to be a finger as he saw the size of Dudley’s cock, it might not have been extremely thick but it was both thicker and longer than the finger.

“You’re so tight Harry,” Dudley said as he continued to finger him, his other hand playing with Harry’s cock between his legs. “Don’t worry, I’ll prepare you well, you’ll love it.” Harry couldn’t help smile at the way Dudley would take care of him.

After spending some time preparing Harry, adding a second finger, tongue and a whole bunch of spit Dudley said he was ready. Harry’s body tensed up slightly as he thought about what would happen next. “Relax, you’re ready, it’ll hurt more if you tighten your ass like that.”

Trying to obey Dudley Harry’s body began to relax again, and only then did Dudley position himself between his legs, his cock pressing against Harry’s virgin hole. As the cock entered him Harry felt his body tense again, but he quickly relaxed as he felt Dudley’s hands caress his back and his voice tell him just how sexy his ass was. As soon as he was fully inserted into Harry Dudley slowly pulled out again and repeated the whole process again, slightly faster than the first time.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

“Slightly, but it also feels good.”

Holding onto Harry’s hips Dudley increased the speed, and soon after he began to slam into Harry right before he was fully inserted, making Harry moan louder each time it happened. Grabbing onto whatever he could get his hands on Harry’s knuckles turned white as Dudley fucked him harder and faster. Sometimes it hurt, but the pain didn’t last long as it was dampened by an intense pleasure.

His cock dangling between his legs was hitting the sofa from time to time, which was far more unpleasant than the pain inside his ass. To prevent it from being harmed Harry reached between his legs to keep it away from the sofa, only to realise that fucking his hand when Dudley entered him was only increased the pleasure.

“I think I’m coming soon,” Harry admitted, knowing he wouldn’t last long.

“Fuck Harry, you’re the best shag I’ve had so far,” Dudley grunted, somehow increasing the speed of which he used to fuck Harry, if that was even possible. Before he could think about anything else Harry’s balls tightened, his cock twitched and he came all over the sofa.

Even though he was done Dudley was still going, fucking him so hard Harry struggled to breathe where he lay. “Almost there,” Dudley gasped, slamming into Harry a few more times before his fingers dug deeply into Harry’s hips, coming deep inside him.

When done he pulled out of Harry’s ass and fell down next to him. Looking at Dudley Harry wondered what would happen next, if once he returned home Dudley would forget all about him. Maybe it was for the best, Harry didn’t even know if he was interested in men or not, he simply loved sex, which was crazy considering he’d only had sex  about twenty times while being Ginny, which was sad seeing as they were together for years.

“Do you know any spells which cleans up that mess or do I have to find a towel?” Dudley asked and pointed at where Harry came over the sofa. Harry laughed as he found his wand and cleaned up the spots he’d left behind.

“So,” Harry began once his body was finally responsive to his wishes. “What will happen now between us?”

“Look Harry, as much as I had fun I don’t think I’m ready for any relationship, and I can only imagine how people would react knowing we’re cousins, even though some might find it hot.”

“I’m not interesting in a relationship either, not yet at least, but I am sort of interested in more sex.” Dudley didn’t look to be against his wish as he smiled and shifted closer to Harry, resting a hand on his thigh.

While slowly rubbing his fingers in a circle while slowly moving his hand closer to Harry’s still soft cock, he had the most mischievous grin on his face. “You know, I’ve often wondered how it is to fucking someone on the dining room table.”

It was the best answer he could have given right then, they might not be perfect for each other but Harry needed to explore.

“And with the silencing spell on this room nobody will be able to hear us,” Harry added just as mischievously, his cock already waking up from the thought of doing it on the table where his aunt and uncle ate all their meals.

Acting like a couple of horny teenagers the two jumped up and kissed their way over to the dining table where they would enjoy each other all over again.


End file.
